1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isolating assembly for sprinklers, and more particularly, to the type that is partially installed below the ground and is designed to isolate and protect a sprinkler from the surrounding soil and vegetation once it is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices for protecting the body and/or head of a sprinkler exist nowadays. However, none of them discloses the features of the present invention. The present invention discloses an assembly that is removable and easy to operate in order to protect both the body and the head of a sprinkler. Additionally, this invention is an assembly of a number of parts wherein each of them can be replaced in the event of damage. Finally, the disclosed invention is also easy and less costly to manufacture in comparison with others existing in the market.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide an assembly that isolates a sprinkler from the surrounding soil and vegetation.
It is another object of this invention to provide an assembly that has such a configuration that provides protection to sprinkler head from lateral and downward impacts.
It is another object of this invention to provide an assembly that allows a user to easily remove and/or replace the damaged sprinkler.
It is another object of this invention to provide an assembly that permits a user to remove the sprinkler from the water supply without the possibility of contamination of the water system with soil and grass.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an assembly that is simple to install into the ground.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of this invention will be brought out in the following part of the specifications, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.